You Think You Know Somebody
by CrazyGleek97
Summary: Do you happen to know Blaine Anderson? Do you happen to think you know Blaine Anderson. There's a secret hidden behind each smile. Some secrets that not even Kurt -espacially not Kurt- should know. But how long will it be before everything crumbles down? Based on my old one-shot Fight Club Night.
1. Chapter 1

If you know Blaine Anderson, then you must know he is a charming, polite, sweet and maybe a little bit dorky guy. He always says hello with a polite smile bright smile that seems to be taken out of a Vogue magazine. He gets impressive notes at school, and he sings like a dream.

In short, the guy is perfect.

Oh, and he is currently dating Kurt Hummel.

Did I mention that he is also gay?

Now, there are some things that you should know about Blaine in case you are friends with him. For example, he is a big fan of Katy Perry and will forever curse your name if you like Lady Gaga -unless you are Kurt, that is-. He hates his curly hair, so he constantly puts an exaggerated amount of gel on it. He likes to hop around when he is dancing. He insists that his eyebrows are sexy. He insists that every inch of him is sexy. He was terribly bullied at his old school before he went to Dalton Academy, which actually caused him to go to the hospital once, so he took boxing lessons after that.

If you are extremely close friends with Blaine, then you might possibly know, that the bullying left a couple more scars than just a few bad memories. At the age of only 15, the young man had already developed some anger issues; he was distant, in bad mood, always angry and irritated, and his grades had dropped. The teachers at Dalton were getting worried for this new boy, and for the others students.

His parents took him to some therapies, that helped a little, but not enough, not even close to enough. Blaine still had this aching feeling to take his anger out on something… on _someone_, and so he did.

At the age of 15 Blaine Anderson had started Dalton's Academy's Fight Club, on a private and rather expensive school, and surprisingly, a lot of boys joined.

And then he joined The Warblers, Dalton's Glee Club. Blaine loved it there, he could sing and perform and get lost in the music, and for a moment, forget about how shitty life actually was.

No more than a year had gone by, and Blaine's behavior had already started to improve noticeably. He was starting to become a calmer, and even polite, dapper, and charming boy. It was amusing, as if you were seeing a completely different person. Of course all of Blaine's teachers and his parents gave all the credit to the therapist. Even the guy had given himself the credit, as if he had done a good job.

Everything seemed to be going perfectly well for Blaine. Everyone respected him, probably they feared him, he was lead singer of The Warblers, and he didn't have the urging need to hit something –or someone- every five minutes. And then something happened. Just when Blaine thought everything was going fine, something happened. What happened? Kurt Hummel happened.

The moment Kurt walked into Blaine's life, well the boy's world was falling apart, because of the same reason Blaine's world had fallen apart. Bullying. He knew he had to help Kurt the moment he saw him crying because of his problems, and he just couldn't let Kurt run away like he had done, he had to do something for the boy.

They began hanging out, Blaine began to mentor Kurt, and constantly gave him moral support, and as the days went by, Blaine began to become a crucial part on Kurt's life. Little did the boys know that very soon, Kurt would become a crucial part on Blaine's life too.

So there's one thing that absolutely everyone knows about Blaine Anderson. He is in love, and loved back. His soul mate's name is, as you know already, Kurt Hummel.

But what are some things about Blaine that nobody, not even Kurt knew. Behind his classy prep school boy shell, there is the same angry 15 years old boy, full anger and blaming himself. For what? For running.

So how does he manage to keep his cool? Well, that's an easy one, the same way he managed to keep his cool at 15. Fight Club.

**A/N: Just like I said I would, here's my new story, based on my one-shot Fight Club Night. Hope you like it.**

**Thanks for reading (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine slowly woke up when he felt the sunlight hit his eyes, followed by the little noises of the birds singing. Letting out a silent groan he turned around to encounter the empty side of his bed. A side that shouldn't be empty. The events of last night came running back to him, causing him to smile sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by some noises coming from the bathroom. He laughed a little, figuring it was Kurt, who was doing his moisturizing routine. He rubbed his eyes for the second time and sat on bed, contemplating for a few moments whether he should lay down again or just stand up already, but then he heard the bathroom door being opened, to reveal Kurt, his skin completely clean and perfect, his eyes already wide awake. He was wearing light blue, pajama pants and one of Blaine's white T-shirts. His hair wasn't styled as usual, but it wasn't a mess either. Blaine loved it when he looked like that, so simple and yet so perfect.

"Good morning." Greeted Kurt, leaning on the doorway.

"Good morning." Responding the curly haired boy, still absorbing the sight of his boyfriend. He stood up suddenly, and made his way towards the bathroom door, smiling. Kurt smiled too, and once they were close enough, he leaned a little bit closer to Blaine, only to have the shorter boy walk past him to enter the bathroom, leaving Kurt standing on the doorway.

"What? No morning kiss?" the porcelain skinned boy gasped, looking at Blaine with an incredulous look.

"I am brushing my teeth first."Said Blaine, as a matter of fact, taking his tooth brush, making Kurt stare at him for a few seconds. The shorter boy let out a smile chuckle. "Well, I could have just kissed you with my morning breath."

"Never mind, I'll wait for you downstairs." Exclaimed Kurt with a happy grin on his face. Blaine hummed, making a noise that seemed to fit the expression 'thought so' perfectly.

Once he was done washing his face and teeth, he proceeded to go downstairs and headed to the kitchen, where Kurt was already preparing everything to make breakfast. Blaine slowly made his way to him, and then grabbed Kurt by the waist, spinning him around so their lips could meet, making the older boy gasp in surprise, grabbing Blaine's toned arms attempting to keep himself steady. They both pulled away smiling, and leaned their foreheads together. "Was it a good idea to brush my teeth first?" Blaine said softly, making his boyfriend laugh lightly.

"Yes, totally worth the waiting." Said the other boy smiling, as they pulled away from each other.

"So, what are you preparing for breakfast?" Asked Blaine, watching as Kurt kept on taking stuff out of the cupboard, making Kurt giggle. "What's funny?" Blaine smiled at his boyfriend.

"You asked what was I going to prepare for breakfast."

"So?" Blaine was wearing a confused smile on his face.

"I am not preparing breakfast, you are."Kurt said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, smiling at Blaine.

"But… I made breakfast the last time."

"No you didn't, I did." The taller boy raised an eyebrow. "I prepared pancakes." He added.

"Nope. I made breakfast, scrambled eggs. Delicious scrambled eggs. You loved them." Blaine insisted.

"They didn't have any salt!"

"Aha! So you admit that I made breakfast the last time." Blaine exclaimed with a grin, pointing his fingers wildly at Kurt, making the older boy roll his eyes. "Now, now Mr. Hummel I thought you'd be smarter than that."

Kurt let out a sigh as he put his hand on his hip. "I just don't get why we have to take turns to prepare breakfast. What if it's my turn and I don't want to make it?"

"Like right now?"

"Exactly. I mean, so, what if it's your turn to make breakfast, but I want to make it?" Kurt said, trying to give Blaine the reasons why taking turns to make breakfast was wrong. "Then we could make breakfast together, unless you don't want to, then I could make it by myself."

"Wait, but… what if none of us want to make breakfast?"

"Then we don't make any breakfast, we can order something… or we could prepare cereal."

"Whenever I have cereal for breakfast, I still stay hungry…" Kurt opened his mouth slightly, looking like he was trying to give a coherent reply to what his boyfriend had just said, but then closed it again and let out a whiney cry. "Then make some nice breakfast? Can't you prepare breakfast today, please?"

"But-"

"Please." Kurt pouted and looked at Blaine through his eyelashes. "Just for today?" Blaine laughed seeing Kurt's expression, throwing his hands in the air and nodding.

"Alright, alright, I'll prepare breakfast."

"Yay! I swear I'll make breakfast to you for the rest of your life" Kurt clapped his hands smiling.

"No you won't."

"No, but I'm still thankful though"

Blaine prepared delicious hotcakes, made two cups of coffee, and filled two glasses with juice. Kurt beamed happily when he saw what his boyfriend had prepared. They ate, talking about whatever came to their minds and joking. Kurt washed the dishes after that "I can't let you wash the dishes after you made such a wonderful job with the breakfast." He insisted. "It wouldn't be fair." And giving Blaine a peck on the lips, he cleaned the table and made sure there wasn't any single dirty plate left. Both men couldn't help but smile, thinking it was amazing how everything worked so naturally, and picturing their future being sort of like this. Except in the future there was a dog. And Kids.

After Kurt was done cleaning the kitchen, he walked to the living room where Blaine was sitting, going through the last edition of Vogue. Kurt smirked at him and gently took the magazine from his hands. "Don't you think you have better things to do than reading Vogue?" Kurt flirted straddling Blaine's legs.

"Oh I definitely have one better thing to _do_" Blaine smirked.

After making out for a few minutes on the couch, they stood up and still focused on each other's mouths, they climbed upstairs until they found Blaine's room. Once they were in, Blaine chuckled noticing Kurt had made the bed. Kurt pulled away slightly, with a confused smile on his face. "I just don't understand why you made the bed if you know we were going to mess it up again." Blaine said.

"Well, I don't want to start making love in a messy place."

"Of course you wouldn't" If Blaine wasn't as perfectionist as Kurt, he would had probably made fun of him.

They kept on kissing until Blaine's legs hit the bed, forcing him to sit and break the kiss. Both boys looked at each other breathlessly, their lips swollen. Blaine laid on his back, and Kurt got on top of him. They kept on kissing for a few minutes more, this time more calmly, their kisses became more loving and patient, until they were just lazy, silent pecks.

"Do you want to-?"

"No." Kurt answered his boyfriend smiling at him, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Me neither." Blaine smiled back. Kurt rolled of him and placed his head on Blaine's shoulder. The hazel eyed boy rubbed his lover's forearm in small subconscious patterns.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt said in a quiet, sleepy voice.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine kissed the other boy's head, and both of them fell asleep in each other's arms smiling peacefully. And everything was perfect.

If you happen to know Blaine Anderson, you should know that when he is in Kurt's arms, everything is perfect.

**A/N: Uuuuhh… really haven't updated anything in AGES! Sorry guys, my mom's been sick and she is going to need sorgery, but I'll do my best ;)**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
